Femme Fatale
by cecebeec
Summary: She beauty, she's grace, she'll double-cross you in a second. ShadowFlash can charm with any mech in any faction to get what she wants. But what are her intentions? Who does she work for? Irresistible and intelligent, watch as she plays even the toughest mechs for fools and maybe have time for a true romance.
1. Femme Fatale

**Hello readers!**

 **Nice of you to try out my new story. I hope you do enjoy it, it's a new idea I'm trying out. I don't own Transformers, Transformer's terminology, or any characters. Only my Oc and the plot.  
**

* * *

 _The Mysterious Femme_

It was supposed to be a simple mission.

Bumblebee knew he could do it. The yellow mech was practically the perfect bot for the job. All he had to do was retrieve some energon from a desolate area. Meaning no humans and (hopefully) no Cons to mess him up. Luckily, he was driving with Smokescreen just in case.

They both stopped abruptly a few miles from the sight when Bee noticed that the energon signal was gone.

"Hey Smokescreen, the reading we received just went blank." He informed him.

"Bee are you sure your not picking up anything?" He asked him, both of them switching out of their alt modes. "Optimus wouldn't send us on a wild goose chase."

Bee looked at the scanner again, hitting it a couple of times. "Nothing, it's like it was wiped off the face of the Earth."

"Well let's just check just ta be sure."

They continued their trek, being on the lookout in case something or someone attacked them. A sudden shift in movement caused them both to flinch. Bee readied his weapon, but was stopped when Smokescreen pointed at the spot where the noise was coming from.

"Okay show yourself!" He commanded, keeping his gaze on the cluster of rocks.

A groan came from the cluster, making them both gasp slightly. They ran behind it to see something that made both their optics widen.

It was a femme, a little smaller than Bumblebee. She had a built in skirt, and her midriff is a dark grey color. Her frame was built for stealth, a being both red and black in color. Two deep crimson color ridges along her face and hands and black plated bits of armor around her chest. Her face is a light silvery grey with a touch of scarlet.

"Is she alright?" Bumblebee asked, his faceplate coated with concern. He leaned her against the cluster. "I thought Arcee and Airachnid were the only femmes on Earth?"

"I guess this one just appeared. I wonder if she's a Bot or a Con?" Smokescreen looked around her body to find some sort of symbol. "That's strange; she's neutral."

"Do you think she wasn't in the war?"

"Dunno, maybe we should wake her up." Smokescreen then proceeded to poke her face. "Hey small femme, are you alive?"

The femme gave another groan before activating her optics. Smokescreen backed away when he saw that they were a light purple color. Her lips curled into a smile.

"Well this was unexpected." She leapt up from her fallen position and faced the two mechs. Both of them found himself unable to look away from her. The femme smiled at him and winked. "You enjoying the view?"

"Yeah..I mean...no! Yes?" Smokescreen couldn't help but laugh at Bumblebee's misfortune. The poor bot was unable to form coherent sentences!

The femme chuckled and put her servo on her chin. "I'm guessing you do, due to your lack of words." She brushed the dirt off her chestplate and placed her servos on her hips. "What's your names?"

"I'm Smokescreen," Smokescreen introduced, then pointed at Bee. "And he's Bee. Why are you out here in the desert ma'am?"

"I was just taking a drive, enjoying the scenery. I just landed on this rock days ago, quite a place you got here. " Her optics flickered with amusement. "And why are you out here?"

"We were doing an energon run!" Bumblebee found himself saying, silently swearing to himself.

"Energon huh? Shouldn't there be some big, strong mechs to do that." She looked at both of them and smirked. "Not some mechling fodder."

Smokescreen crossed his arms and glared at her. "And who's to say we aren't strong?"

He blinked when she appeared in front of him in a flash. "Show me what you've got then _Smokey."_ She let his name draw out a bit longer, seeing his faceplate turn red. Then she rubbed her servos on Bee's armor. "You too _busy bee._ "

Bumblebee felt his spark jump a little at her. She was...indescribable. Then again, he felt like he should keep his guard up around her. Something was off about her.

"Hey busy bee, are you coming or what?" Her voice broke his thoughts as she waved at him. She and Smokescreen were walking ahead to the sight. He nodded and followed them, keeping his guard up around her.

"Say what's your designation?" Smokescreen asked her, clearly smitten.

She giggled, her optics sparkling with mischief. "I'm ShadowFlash, a pleasure to meet you bots."

* * *

 _And that's where it all started. From that moment on, we would never had guessed what she would do next._


	2. From Cybertron with Love

**Hello there!**

 **Here's the next real chapter of Femme Fatale! I hope you enjoy ShadowFlash because she might be here for awhile. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Enjoy the story! I don't own Transformers, only ShadowFlash and other characters.**

* * *

 _From Cybertron with Love  
_

"So this is the mine huh?"

ShadowFlash smiled widely as she twirled around the mine. The sparkling energon reflected off her armor, making her sparkle a bit in the light. Smokescreen sighed contently as he watched her while Bumblebee smiled softy.

"I can see your enjoying it, but we have a mission to do." Bumblebee pointed out, shaking Smokescreen out of his trance. "Come on, let's gather these before the Cons decide to visit."

"Oh! Uh yeah...let's get going." He replied, still keeping his eyes on ShadowFlash. She turned around and winked her optic. "Can't we bring her along with us?"

"We don't even know if we can trust her."

"But she's a neutral Bee, and she looks like she hasn't ran into any Cons. Maybe we can convince her to join the Autobots."

Bee gave him a skeptical look before feeling something tap on his shoulder pads. He swerved his helm to see ShadowFlash crossing her arms over her chestplate.

"I know we just met, but I can be a valuable asset to you." She walked around both of them, her smile enchanting them both. "Trust me, I'm the kind of femme that will never let you down." She placed her servos in his. "Come on _busy bee,_ let me help out please?"

That sealed the deal. Bumblebee couldn't find any other reason to peg her for. Her purple optics flashed with trust and her words were sincere. Instantly he found his faceplate heat up and couldn't form words again. ShaodwFlash smiled and turned to Smokescreen.

"Well mechs, let's get these glowing rocks back to your base." With a graceful leap, she went to work.

Both of them watched flabbergasted as the went to help her out.

* * *

 _"ShadowFlash is indeed the perfect femme to gain the trust of both the Autobots and Decepticons. I couldn't ask for a more formidable spy."  
_

A shadowy figure watched as ShadowFlash helped Bumblebee and Smokescreen gather energon. He could see her charm the twosome, wooing them and showering them with compliments. He rubbed his hands together; the plan was going perfectly.

 _"Go on my beauty and break their hearts like you always do."_

* * *

"That should be all of it."

Bumblebee heaved a sigh as ShadowFlash wiped her faceplate. She laid on the wall and took a breath.

"Smokey, Busy Bee, you are truly a bunch of very strong mechs." She said, smiling coyly at them.

"Told ya, and you tried denying it." Smokescreen replied, lifting one more chunk of energon over his shoulder. "So I've been thinking."

"Did it hurt?" ShadowFlash joked, getting a chuckle from Bee. Smokescreen rolled his optics.

"No it did not. What I was trying to say was that maybe you can join us back at our base. The Autobots could use another femme on the team."

"Me? Work with you guys?" She smiled softly as she walked in front of him. "I like being a loner. It gets me to places faster without feeling remorse or feelings for anyone for too long." Walking over, she pressed herself on Smokescreen. " _I can give you relief, honey. Permanent relief. **Sweet** relief." _ Smokescreen sighed happily, feeling ShadowFlash against him. _  
_

"You know, it's a shame really you couldn't join us. The others would've enjoyed you." He murmured, feeling very drowsy.

Bumblebee gasped as she saw her pull out her concealed weapon. Pressing the blade against his chest, she raised it as if to slice him open. Moving fast to save his friend, Bee kicked ShadowFlash to the floor as Smokescreen fell to the ground. He checked his friend to see that he'd been poisoned. "Don't worry, I will take her out myself. I knew she was trouble!"

"You dare hit a femme?" Her voice was different now, less flirty and more irritable. "I've killed many mechs who disregard the fundamental rights of all life. I poison them, they die, but there's always **another** to take their place." She leap up, her optics full of fire and hatred. "You are only a pawn in my plans."

"Who are you really? Do you work with the Decepticons?" He asked her, both of them circling around each other.

She merely shrugged her shoulder blades. "Bot or Con, you think there's just those factions? I've messed with both and frankly I find that both are stupid and foolish in their own way. You fight an never ending war that seems to have no end." She walked closer, swinging her blades in her fingertips. "Not my faction sweetspark, no not my faction. You didn't know me back then. I wasn't professional like you, I had some issues." She smiled as a black visor covered her optics. "But that's all about to change soon, very soon."

She lunged about to plunge the blade into his spark when the sounds of revving vehicles caught her audios. Groaning, she placed her weapons away and pulled her visor up.

"It looks like my time here is up. Not to worry though, I'll be back again another time busy bee." Her smile was like icicles, making Bumblebee shiver. "I look forward to our next meeting, but you won't be remembering this one." Her servo made a clicking noise as a white light filled the room.


	3. You Only Live Twice

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm going to continue this story, no matter how short or long the chapters will get! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows that brought you here! If this is your first time reading, I'd suggest you keep your face near the screen and imagination on high! Oh and please leave a review, constructive criticism and helpful notes are welcomed.  
**

 **I don't own Transformers, but I own ShadowFlash and her cohorts.**

 **You Only Live Twice**

 _Another explosion sounded off in another area. I could hear the sounds of bullets raining to the ground, the screams of terror flooding my processor. All I could do was pin myself to the ground and wait for the horror to be over.  
_

 _"We are going to make it out of here alive. We are going to make it out of here alive." I kept saying, the mantra forever ingrained into my mind. Clutching my sword, I got up from my spot and charged. The faces of different mechs of different factions widen as I sliced through the enemies' lines of defense and offense. Shots were fired, bullets lodging themselves in my frame. I could hear the shrieks of different alarms, telling me that I would go into stasis lock if I wasn't careful._

 _But one thing I remembered before I shut down was the look on his face as he delivered the final shot._

* * *

ShadowFlash on-lined her optics as she leaned against the wall of the base. Her mission was deemed a great success and her boss would give her the heads up if anything else happened. Sighing, she shook her helm to clear all the thoughts. Why was she thinking of the weakling that was so easily beaten? Clenching her servos, she walked down the hallway into a rather large room. In it, two bots were working on something.

"ShadowFlash, just the femme I wanted to see." The large white one with green accents smiled as she approached. "I need you to test some new weapons I laid out for you. These are designed to help you out while your undercover."

"What makes you so sure that these will work? Some of your inventions have failed me before." She retorted, eyeing the new gadgets.

"I assure you that Gizmo and I have worked hard on these new ones. Am I right Gizmo?" The small minicon looked up and nodded at his boss. He was fiddling around with some sort of gun.

"Well if Gizmo says it's good to use, then I shall have to incorporate it in my fighting." She replied coyly.

The mech sighed in defeat, shaking his helm. "Your the only agent in this base who is willing to use our gadgets. I better up my game and get the rest of the spies on these."

ShadowFlash smirked and rubbed her servos on his shoulder-plate. "I would be happy to get you some well deserved costumers ClankBolt. Let me work my magic-"

"Do not flirt with anyone! It's bad enough that you are required to make every mech's head roll at the sight of your frame, but don't you think you should stop doing that?"

ShadowFlash pouted, making ClankBolt rolled his optics. "That's how I work; play with a mech's spark, make him feel important, take what I need from him, then BAM!" She pounded her fist on the workbench, making Gizmo leap up in shock. "I either offline them or delete their memories. I find it more satisfying to break sparks than make bonds."

ClankBolt sighed. "One of these days sweetspark, you'll find your sparkmate and then we'll see who'll be laughing."

"And when the right mech comes knocking at my door, tell me. I'll be sure he dies with his helm still attached." She laughed, walking out leaving the two bots by themselves.

* * *

"Are you saying that there's another femme on Earth?"

Bumblebee nodded, sitting down on the ground. Optimus and the others had arrived a few minutes after the white flash of light blinded his optics. He remembered the mysterious femme who he and Smokescreen had picked up in the desert. He recalled how she flirted with them and helped them out. Then he told them how she tried to kill them, but hesitated and disappeared.

"Do you know where she went?" Arcee asked him, giving him a worried look.

"No idea, but she doesn't seem like a Con. She had no faction nor did she seem evil." Smokescreen said. "She was actually pretty nice and a bit confused."

"Did you forget that she tried to kill you?! I had saved you from her blade!" Bumblebee yelled, waving his hands in his face. "She didn't have any feeling for either of us! She used us!"

"But she-!"

"I have to agree with Bee here. This ShadowFlash didn't seem like she needed you." Bulkhead commented.

Optimus stared at the red mech, seeing the distraught in his eyes. He could sense that Smokescreenwas feeling betrayed and hurt. This femme must've made a impact on him if he was feeling these emotions.

"Well if she is seen again, we'll make sure that she is questioned." He finally said. "All that matters is that your safe and Bumblebee did a good job protecting you. Did you manage to gather the energon?"

Bee beeped loudly and almost swore. "The energon!" He got up and ran into the main part of the cave. To his dismay, all the energon they had collected was gone, completely vanished. The others came from behind him.

"Wow she's good." Bulkhead commented, whistling at the emptiness of the cave floor.

"How did she manage to steal all of the energon supplies!?" Arcee screeched, placing her servos on her helm.

Smokescreen sighed and looked down on the ground. His optics widen when he saw a piece of paper that was left on the ground. Picking it up, he read it to himself;

 _Smokey and Busy Bee,_

 _Thanks for letting me borrow your energon. Words cannot express how much you have helped me. I hope we are reunited soon so that we can get to know each other more. I left you this note so that you can remember me by._

 _Also, I did not try to kill you two. I was just doing business._

 _Yours truly,_

 _ShadowFlash_

He smiled to himself, hiding the note behind his back. His faceplate heated up as he thought of another chance to see this mysterious femme that tugged his spark.


	4. Live and Let Die

**Hey readers!**

 **Been a while since I've updated this story! Finally got to though! Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

 **Live and Let Die**

The dark corridors of the ship held many shadows of different bots as they walked down the dark corridors. Their shadows were a mere reflection to me, each gaze like a star in the inky black sky. I leaned against the wall, blending into the murky shadows like my namesake.

 _ShadowFlash, quick as a shadow, and gone in a flash._

That's what the boss always said when I was younger. I remember all the times I've spent with him since he rescued me from the ambush of my town. His golden optics still burning with the eternal rage of the thousands of souls lost to the war. Each faction had a purpose, each one wanted the other to lose.

 _Faction..._ the word like poison in my glossa. Those self-righteous Autobots and brutish Decipticons had no right to ruin our precious world. I watched them, all of them, silently from the shadows. I saw each side for what they were; evil and heartless. My boss often said that if you give a mech an empire, he will eventually go mad with power. I never did understand what he meant by that, but now I do. That's why I kill, I kill to end this violence. With each death comes a closer chance to the freedom everyone deserve.

I fingered my dagger, a present from my adoptive sire when I had first entered the ship. It's blade could be coated with materials from other star systems, ranging from minor to fatal to deadly. This dagger had taken the sparks of many mechs in the past, from the smallest sparkling to the oldest bot. I killed only them, femmes were rare cases. I seduce them, making them believe I was their friend to be trusted. But as soon as I gained enough of their trust, I begin the torture. I make them relieve their worse memories by tapping into their systems. I see all of it, the pain, the suffering, the turmoil. I **relished** a broken mech with feelings. These made it easier to kill them with their misery. I plunge my dagger into the spark chamber and end them quick and painlessly. In some instances, I plunge slowly and allow them to suffer till they offline. I enjoyed my job so much that I had developed what most of my associates call a "cold spark". I killed without the slightest bit of remorse.

The mission I had a few days ago, however, made me think. I met those two Autobots, Bumblebee and Smokescreen, and didn't kill them as soon as I saw them. In fact, my seduction only worked on Smokescreen, but temporarily on Bumblebee! Maybe I'm losing my touch. Those two seemed young, and younglings were easy to kill. They'd do anything for a pretty, young femme like myself. I chuckled, placing my dagger back into it's sheath.

"Gizmo, tell the boss I'm heading back to Earth." I told the Minicon, who was working in his station next door. He peeked out and nodded, giving me a curious look.

"And why, pray tell, are you going back?" He asked.

"Well, I have a job to finish." I started to mesh into the sea of shadows that surround the floor. "I've got to catch the two that got away. Tell him if I don't come back, I'm going undercover."

Gizmo shook his head and his optics flashed blue for a second. "Okay I'll inform him! Just come back safely!"

I smiled, running off for the groundbridge that would send me back to that Primus forsaken rock.

* * *

"Smokescreen are you okay?"

Smokescreen snapped out of his gaze as he noticed Miko grinning at him from below. Her eyes flashed with mischief, as if she was about to do something that would end up with her in big trouble.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about ShadowFlash..." Almost immediately he covered his mouth with his servos. He knew Bumblebee was still sore on the fact that she tried to kill them, but he thought differently. She was nice enough to leave a note saying that she would return. And she was nice to look at too...

"I knew it! You have a crush on her!" Miko proclaimed, giggling to herself. "And by the looks of it, this ShadowFlash has you snared!"

"What's a crush?"

"A crush is when you can't stop thinking about someone and eventually it leads to something more." She waggled her eyebrows in a suggestive way. "So...what's she like?"

Smokescreen rubbed the back of his neck. "I only just met her Miko, I don't know much about her. But she was funny, nice, and very pretty."

Miko rubbed her palms together. "Then we have to find her! I want to meet her too!"

 _"Meet who now?"_ An engine was heard as Raf and Bumblebee entered the base. He let Raf out as he transformed to his bipedal form. _"You aren't still talking about ShadowFlash are you?"_

"Who's ShadowFlash?" Raf asked, curious himself.

"A femme that Smokey likes!" Miko said in a sing-song voice as she skipped over to the human section of the base. "She sounds killer!"

 _"Oh she's a killer alright, tried to stab Smokescreen with her blade."_ Bumblebee snapped, crossing his arms.

"I don't think she really meant to do that Bee. She was kinda hesitating a bit." Smokescreen defended.

" _Are you kidding me? She was this close to your spark-chamber!"_ He showed his fingers pinched a bit. _"THIS CLOSE!"_

"I'm with Bee on this one, what makes you so sure that she wasn't trying to kill you?" Raf asked, taking out his laptop.

"Well she had this thing with her optics. I noticed when we saved her, she flashed them a bit. When she was trying to "kill" me, they went dull. I think she turned into a different person when she tried to assassinate me!"

If Bumblebee could, his optics would've rolled. _"Don't fall for her femme wiles! She was a seductress and you know it!"_

The sound of blaring alarms stopped their arguement. The rest of the bots came into the room to see what caused the distress signal.

"Can you get a reading Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"Hold on Prime, something is coming up." He typed in a few commands. "I hope it's not the Cons this time."

"Who else would it be Doc?" Bulkhead joked, getting a groan from his teammates.

"Well whatever it is, it better be important." Arcee said.

A flashing red dot appeared on the screen, just a few miles outside Jasper. The dot was on the move, gaining speed in the desert.

"It's...I can't believe it!" Ratchet exclaimed. "A Cybertronian signal that isn't an Autobot, Decepticon, or Neutral!"

"How can that happen? I thought there were no more factions except you guys." Miko said, confused.

"I believe we're dealing with someone in a team we have no knowledge of." Optimus looked at the rest of his crew. "We need to intercept this bot and see what his or her purpose is."

"Right!" The Groundbridge opened and they rolled out into the sandy desert. It didn't take them long before they saw a black and purple Volkswagen XL1 driving towards them. All of the cars stopped, not one of them daring to make the first move.

"So..." A feminine voice came from the sleek sports car. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends Smokey?"

Smokescreen felt his engine sputter a bit before finally finding his voice. "ShadowFlash?"

"Told ya I'd be back." She replied, transforming in front of them.


	5. Deadshot

**Hey guys!**

 **I haven't updated this story in ages! Now I finally got my groove back and ready to take charge!**

 **Deadshot**

"So this is the new femme you were telling us about?"

ShadowFlash smiled at the stunned look on Bumblebee and Smokescreen's face as she walked over to the rest of Team Prime. "And here I was trying to find where you guys were and you just happened to pop up out here! My lucky day indeed."

Bumblebee growled at her as he got in her faceplate. "What do you think you're doing here?"

ShadowFlash shrugged. "I got bored and besides you two are the only ones I've come in contact with since I got on this Primus forsaken planet." She rolled her optics at the face he was giving her. "Aren't you happy to see me again?"

"Sure...like I miss the plague." Bumblebee beeped angrily, giving her an angry glare. "Why don't you see your way out?"

Optimus placed a servo on his shoulder to calm him down. "Bumblebee...this isn't the way we treat guest." He turned to ShadowFlash. "Pardon his manners, I've never seen him get so hostile before."

"Oh that's fine, I have that effect on certain people when I see them." She looked down sadly. "I guess I'm destined to be the most hated femme in the galaxy."

"Don't worry, you can't be worst than Airachnid." Arcee grumbled under her breath. Hearing this made ShadowFlash smile a bit. She had heard about that helicopter spider lady before in the reports the boss gave her. It was her job after all to take note on both the Autobots and Decepticons after all.

"We would love it if you would join us back at our base. If the Decepticons saw a femme like you wandering around here, they might take advantage of you." Bulkhead told her, letting his optics roam to her body.

"Well I accept the offer, but I don't think your little scout would appreciate me being here with you." She said, eyeing the yellow mech with a suggestive look. "Unless he forgives me for almost killing him."

Bumblbee looked as if he wanted to rip her apart, but had to restrain himself in front of the others. Smokescreen had been silent up to this point as he continued to stare at ShadowFlash. He had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming her up again like he did every night. She was just so alluring, so mysterious, so way out of his league.

 _Then again, would she like a mech like me? A mech who causes a lot of problems? A mech who can hardly call himself a success?_

ShadowFlash saw his conflicted face and smiled inside. She knew she had him wrapped around her finger and now she was reading to strike. She wished he would've died that day she was supposed to kill him and Bee, but there was something he had inside him that made her not want to kill him. Maybe it was his youthful optimism radiating against her harden spark. Or maybe she was finally going insane.

Whatever is was, she wanted to keep manipulating him tot the fullest. After all, there was nothing like a broken spark to make death become more easier.

She swayed towards him, placing a servo into his. "Hey Smokey, do you want me to come with you guys?"

Smokescreen's face lit blue as his fans started to kick in. Optimus saw this change in him, amused that Smokescreen had a crush on the femme. He also saw Bulkhead giving her a small smile and even though Bumblebee didn't like her, he was also giving her a good look. Optimus saw her turn around to face him as she flashed him what looked like a murderous smile. He felt his spark shudder at the sight of that.

Smokescreen finally regain composure and cleared his vocalizer. "I would love it if you would join us, but what if you had to go again? You seem to disappear at random and you don't have a faction yet."

"Maybe I can join your faction, if you let me of course." She leaned on his chestplate. "I get very lonely out here by myself, perhaps you can give me company."

She could practically hear the fans blowing inside her frame, making her smirk widen. _Hook, Line, and Sinker._ Everything was going well until the unmistakable sound of a GroundBridge opening made her energon run cold. The Autobots stood protectively around her as Megatron and his Vehicon army came out from the other side of the portal.

"Hello Prime, I see you've found the Cybertronian signal before I did." He looked directly at her, making her growl at him. "Ah...another femme huh? Well I think she'll be going with me now."

Smokescreen placed her behind his frame and gave Megatron a harden look. "Over my dead spark you will! ShadowFlash is my friend!"

Megatron growled at him, charging up his Fusion Cannon. "That chivalry will get you killed Autobot! Get them!"

The Vehicons charged forward, intent on destroying the team. Before they could all move, ShadowFlash grinned and took out her sword.

"So do you guys need some help or are you going to try and do this by yourselves?" She asked, seeing the shocked expressions on their faces. "What? Just because I live alone doesn't mean that I can't defend myself! Now shut up and let me fight!"

They all turned to Optimus who nodded. "Very well, you may assist us in battle. But as soon as this is over, you have some explaining to do."

ShadowFlash gave him a smile, but on the inside she groaned to herself. She couldn't wait to finally be done with this mission.


End file.
